


Extreme measures

by Straj



Category: Cumberbatch Benedict
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Further adventures of Mick`s and Benedict`s. Ten months after "Hope"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the area in the morning was chaotic. The crowd Latinos proved Miсk`s and Max`s that they all were witnessing the last three murders, but the so-called witnesses gave contradictory testimonies and dates.  
Ferocious detectives were able to get away from them only in the seventh hour of the evening.  
\- Stunned, - sighed Max, getting up from the table and stretching, - we got Roger`s to throw...  
\- Yes, and then we plot the complaints poured in, - Mick leaned on the chair and yawned, - and now all it is necessary to systematize...  
-I will bring you tea, - suggested Max, - and can order something if you're certainly not home go?  
\- I will go, but later,- Mick opened the folder with the case and plunged into reading.  
Max brought a mug of tea for companion and coffee for himself.  
-What a terrible murder...  
\- Murder, - said Mick, - nothing special, ordinary dismemberment, only...  
\- In groups.  
\- One body - one bunch. Experts say that in the first case, the body was gnawed by wild animals while still alive, and that was the cause of death.  
-Second - chainsaw massacre, - Max took a SIP of coffee, -then I'll order Chinese food.  
\- You have ancestors accidental cannibals were, - said Mick, - he talked about the murder, and have wanted?  
\- No. Just you and I today, only coffee and tea are...  
-There were two doughnut, - reminded Mick.  
\- Stale.  
\- Long-enough, - Mick glanced at the door and there was a visitor, dressed in a black jacket and jeans. As he quietly managed to seep into the Department, Mick didn't understand.  
-Hey, buddy, you need something? - called Mick visitor.  
\- If this is a new witness, I swear Roger`s, I'll shoot him, - grinned Max.  
\- Calm down.

The man went to the table detectives, usually in the Department was a lot of guys, but at the moment the two were on vacation, two at school, Jerry and Steve worked under cover, Wine has gone home long ago and Roger was on a disciplinary hearing. So from the entire Department was only Mick and Max, Yes, Lieutenant, rustling papers in his office.  
A visitor came to the table detectives and turned around... Benedict Cumberbatches.  
-Ben? - Surprise asked Mick, - what are you doing here?  
\- I have a problem, - Ben looked very bad.  
-Are you sure that I will solve this problem? - tried to clarify the situation Mick.  
\- Who is this? -Max angrily stared at the visitor.  
-Ben, - said Mick, -my friend.  
-Is your friend? But allow me to ask what he forgot in our Department?  
\- He needs help.  
-Oh, help, - Max frowned at the sight of Ben`s, - is that so? Why your help?  
-And you hear someone else see? - Asked Mick, - sit down, Ben, and tell me, what brought you to me.  
-Sophie was gone, - the other said Ben, raising his gray eyes on Mick`s.  
\- Sophie? Yes, your bride or you are already married?  
\- Not yet. We tour, and after the performance, she stayed in the theater, I was waiting for her. For a very long time, and then went to look for her... and not found.  
-But I'm not doing this, - softly replied Mick, - you are aware of my principle, and you are working with people of a higher rank.  
\- I want! - In the voice of Ben appeared metal, -that you did it.  
\- It's not as easy as it seems - Mick handed Ben`s the cooled tea, -have a drink and calm down, I see that you're on the nerves. I actually don't matter. It is necessary to go to the office and have to agree there. And only then, after a long paperwork, can be...  
\- It's long, - Ben blinked a rising tear, - is very long. I don't know where Sophie? And who holds it? But I want to find her. And if you don't help me, I will undertake the search.  
-You do not will be, - said Mick, - you're a civilian, and I can't let you risk it. Yonder Cabinet Lieutenant, if you will be able to agree with him...  
-Okay, - Ben put down the mug on the table and went in the direction of the Cabinet.  
-It you want? - Evil asked Max.  
-You wanted to have? - reminded Mick.  
-I'll order, but why do you want to take this job, which, by definition, not ours?  
-He's my friend, - Mick looked at Max`s, -what's wrong?  
\- Anything. But I'm going to do a murder, and you're not going to help.  
-Okay, - Mick smiled, - no problem. Ben - not your best friend and you don't need to bother in this case.

Ben hung in the office of the Lieutenant decent time. Mick managed to organize all the readings and find out what all this crowd of witnesses told them the wrong information. Max ordered food, now sat on the chair and looked at Mick`s.  
\- Why do you want to help him?  
\- He's a friend.  
\- But...  
-No but. I am a police officer, and I am obliged to help.  
From the office of the Lieutenant went to Ben and went back to the guys.  
-Your boss agrees, but he said that you worked without interrupting business.  
-Now, sit down and sensibly write me that when all this happened...  
-No problem, - Ben looked happier. He took out a pen, paper, and, occupying the Desk of Carl`s, began to write.


	2. Chapter 2

After Ben wrote, brought, and Mick studied the readings, silence. Ben inquisitive looked at Mick`s, Max - in the food and Mick read the text.  
-So you say, Sophie went missing two days ago? - Said Mick, - why only now you come to me?  
-I tried to find her, - said Benedict, - I sat on the phone and called. But it was nowhere to be found. And... I came to you.  
-You... you lived in the hotel?  
\- Yes. But I'm afraid to stay there; I was again plagued by nightmares...  
-I realized that, - Mick quite unceremoniously interrupted friend`s, - I live with my wife.  
\- I agree even on a rug in the hallway! - exclaimed Ben.  
\- On the Mat? - intervened Max,- and from what, mister, you want to get into the house Mick`s?   
\- Why not, I have a vacant room.  
-Then I can too...  
-No, - Mick folded fico and showed her companion, - you own the house, that's where we live.  
-He what? Can't stay in the hotel? - bristling Max.

The tension defused a beeping cell phone.  
-Yes, dear, - Mick closed his cell phone and said, - it Snezhana.

-Yes, well.

-Unfortunately, I do...

-I will not come one.

\- Of course. Kiss - hang up.  
-And you will be satisfied with his wife a surprise? - Max reached out and blew the hair from her eyes. Recently they had great industry.  
\- And you do not like? - Mick ran hand through his dark blond head of hair, making the hair stand on end, - Ben, I'll ride to the hotel, gather, and come to me.   
\- Well.  
-Tomorrow we will go to explore the scene.  
-Okay.   
\- Wait for me downstairs.

Benedict left. Max raised his head and looked at Mick`s enormous impossible blue eyes.  
\- I don't like it!  
-Just don't tell that you're jealous, - said Mick. In his gray-blue eyes appeared again, - because you don't feel?  
\- I feel, - said Max. His voice tinged with irritation, - he looks at you as a plush toy, in which you can bury yourself and cry her grief.  
-And you're not using me as a toy? - the irritation has passed Mick`s, hell disappeared,- to be exact, you always do it. You are all the time complaining about my own problems and forget that I have these problems even more. You use the fact that I can listen to you. Just listen, and then another, and comfort. You don't see that it hurts me that sometimes, I just worry, but I will never send you, I'm always ready to listen to you!!!  
-Wait, - Max went to Mick`s and hugged him. Mick was below Max`s on the head, but tightly knit,- not get excited, it's in you tired says.  
\- Get out! - Mick gently pulled away from the strong hands of Max`s, - don't touch me!  
\- That you rushed into the arms of Ben?!  
In the silence of the room came the sound, palm Mick`s was in contact with the cheek mate.  
-Shut up! - Hissed Mick, - and get out, if you...  
-Wait, - said Max, not believing that the Mick hit him. But burning cheek confirmed - Mick really did slap him, - you hit me!?  
-I'll shoot you, - Mick was furious. Gray-blue eyes were almost white. Mick was breathing heavily through his nose.  
\- Tomorrow we'll talk, - Max hurried away.

Mick looked after him, breathed in deeply and exhaling, trying to control his emotions. The fact that he was broke had two explanations - busy day and the words of his companion- lived, soul to soul. Practical, but slightly crazy, Max served as a kind of buffer for Mick`s. Mick wanted to do everything well, especially with friends. Max wouldn't have inserted the bullet, and Mick could. And words Max`s offended Mick`s. Hurt and planted a seed of doubt in your soul...


	3. Chapter 3

Ben saw that Mick`s is not the same, but said nothing. They silently got to the hotel, where Benedict was discharged, and just got home who was thirty kilometers from the city.

\- Had to lay down where you like it, - Mick made a wide gesture with his hand,- on the second floor of the three available rooms.  
\- Mick.  
-Then, Benedict, - Mick calmly looked at his friend, a little too quietly, - go to bed, if you wish to have food in the refrigerator, the refrigerator in the kitchen.  
-And you?  
-I went to sleep, - and disappeared from the hallway.

Snezhana already asleep, but as soon as Mick was glued to warm the barrel wife, opened his silver eyes.  
-You're such worried, - she whispered in his ear.  
-Day was difficult.  
-It's not working,- she ran her hand across the face Mick`s,- you again something's eating you again in doubt.   
-Yeah, - Mick sighed. Palm Snezhana slipped from the face of her husband and stood on his chest.  
-Tell me, - asked she, - and you will be easier.  
\- I'm not sure what I can do to open – Mick`s laid the palm of his wife.  
\- And you try.  
-I'm afraid I can't tell you, - Mick looked up at the ceiling, not daring to meet his eyes with the sight of his wife,- is so confusing and unclear to me.   
\- Calm down.  
\- I'm in love... in love with the man who... no, no, he is in love with me, and I feel for him something like love, but we cannot be together, - Mick said quickly, painfully searching for the words,- and it changes things in my life, because I don't know how to act, I love you, my dear, but I love the touch that person, because they give me confidence, they give the illusion of protection,... and I don't know how I was going to be...  
-This man, - she laid her head on chest Mick`s,-he is ready for you at all?  
\- Yes.  
\- He proved it?  
\- Yes.  
\- Well, interesting. What is it about him that you don't know how you are?  
\- The thing is - Mick buried his fingers in silver silk hair Snezhana, - it- the boy.  
-You fell in love with a guy? - Snezhana not surprised, - great!  
-You think so? - Mick extremely surprised; he was ready for anything, but not this.   
\- Yes, it's just fine, - she snorted, - and you're worried about such a trifle? What foolishness. Will introduce us?  
-Okay.  
-Now go to sleep. You are very pretty exhausted; - she kissed Mick`s warm lips curled up next in a ball and fell asleep. Mick, squinting eyes, looked at his wife rolled over on his stomach, buried her in the shoulder and fell asleep.

Ben slept in the next room, and he was not troubled by nightmares. Perhaps it was that there was Mick, and maybe Ben himself has warned that where Mick is a nightmare to do anything.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning was marked by the emergence of a new bag with a broken body. At this time no luck the old lady walking a dog, her dog decided to check out another pile of garbage. Have checked the result of the inspection was the birth of a new corpse, heart attack in woman and headache detectives.  
Of the heads were carefully cut out the tongue, eyes, ears, and extracted teeth. Hands and feet lost their nails, the body of the penis. But his eyes and penis in the bag was not observed. Was not on the trash was not, the first two bodies - it too was missing.

Was not located Not enough sleep Mick to the jokes of coroners and they sat down on his favorite skate and went.  
-I think the collector? Mellon, you generally hear us?!  
-Leave him; - said the second, - he sleeps on the go.  
-What in the city of Angels is? Terrible So?  
\- Movie maker, - was the first coroner was closer to the truth, but at the time no one understood.

-Have you finished practice jokes? - Angrily asked Mick. Max was late, and Mick`s is angered.  
\- Yes, well, our surgeon will see, and send it to the conclusion.  
-Rather pathologist.  
\- What is the single difference, - grinned the second,- the corpse is here, but you need to find some motivation.  
-Okay, - but before the "Mustang" Mick`s, famously stopped the motorcycle Max`s.  
\- Else?  
-Yes, - replied Mick, - a body of white men twenty-five years, dissected, most likely a hacksaw.  
-Hey, not oturai we have bread! - shouted one of the coroners.  
\- Go, let - Mick irritably waved his hand.  
\- I'm sorry I was late, - Max was cheerful and companion looked openly  
\- I did not sleep, - said Mick, - and didn't eat Breakfast...  
-No problem, - grinned Max,-will be back in the area to sleep.  
-In the area we will be back, but then we go to the TCL Chinese theatre.  
\- And why there?  
\- To search for traces of Sophie hunter.  
-This, - Max frowned eyes,- friend your friend?  
\- Yes. While the pathologist tries to shake from the new carcass data, we will check the theater and find out where she managed to disappe-e-ear! - Mick finished his speech with a long yawn.  
-Ah, - Max closed his left eye, - what if she just ran off with the new guy?  
-All can be, - Mick shrugged - we need to find evidence and ... everything.  
\- Who's he?

The day promised to be warm, and max did not want to return to the site. He wanted to find out about friend Mick`s all that he was interested in. Because he really was jealous of Mick`s to this bin.  
\- Actor from London.  
\- Actor?! Do you want to say that yesterday's type - actor?  
-Yes, what?  
\- Anything I prettier.  
-And why you told me this?  
\- Simple. I'm prettier, - Max rolled his shoulders, making his leather jacket, decorated with many rivets, stretched. Pulled stomach, which was walk meter his dark short hair and hung on the face of duty Hollywood smile in thirty-three teeth,- though I'm handsome?  
-And?  
-I you don't like?  
\- I work with you for the fourth year, you're a very good friend, but I don't understand how beautiful you are or not, - said Mick, - only what's good about you, except your personal qualities, eyes... the color of the sky of early spring.  
\- Really? - Max seemed astonished,- and all?  
\- I eat all for now and then we go to the theater and.... I sleep.

While driving to the theater, Mick slept, threw back his head and quietly breathing heavily. Then he woke up and started to work. But five hours of nothing Sophie vanished leaving no clues.


	5. Chapter 5

They were standing in the storage room of paramount pictures. By Mick`s were frightened Snezhana and Sophie, but the opposite - the kidnappers. Mick freed the captive, suddenly visited two agricultural farms, but to leave them failed.  
_______________

Three weeks passed since that moment, as Benedict turned to Mick`s. From Sophie had not received any calls, Ben lived in the house Mick`s. The kidnappers, if any existed, showed no signs of life. They demanded a ransom. It was extremely strange.  
With corpses it was the opposite; finally, the guys were starting to get clues. And on this evidence it became clear why the corpses were split. Someone worked on the creation of a snuff film.   
_______________________

\- Oh My God! Mick? - Max called his partner, pulling him from studying the list of evidence.  
\- What happened?  
-You look, - Max pointed to the computer monitor. There are several men busily and methodically tore to pieces a young black girl.  
-What is? - Mick had gone so pale, as he allowed the sun.  
\- The Internet is found. There are many out there. Catchy names "The death of Tarzan", "the Sacrifice of the Maya" and the like.  
-We have five bodies, - said Mick, - four white men aged twenty to forty and one white girl of eighteen years.  
\- I understand, but look here, - Max stopped watching, have identified tiny white dot in the left corner and expanded it.  
\- Sophie? Lord, - he swallowed, - but they didn't kill it, then they want something else but what?  
_____________________________

-Hey, Hey, COP! - From the crowd of thieves came home. Tall, thin type in a white t-shirt with Che Guevara and camouflage pants, - give me back my Chicks.  
\- They are not yours, - replied Mick, standing in front of the girls. He was dressed in a plaid shirt blue black jeans, black shoes and a brown jacket-vest, - and you will not receive them.  
-Then we will kill you. Right before their eyes and take back.  
\- What you wanted, stealing girls? - asked Mick. He had to stretch out the time before the arrival of Max`s. A plan had already formed in his head.  
\- Stealing Englishwoman, we decided that it would be nice to shoot a snuff movie with her friend. Type of what a married couple of British hits in the crash on a desert island and live there as an evil monster that eats them. But... we realized that the death of such well-known figures will not add to our popularity.  
-And so you stole the American?- Mick looked back at the girls. They stood, holding hands, and looked at him.  
-Yes, we beat the situation, although the decision to steal your girlfriend, was dictated only by the fact that you have become close to us to get close. We need to protect them.  
_______________________________________  
\- When you will find Sophie? - Ben shook Mick's shoulders, - already a month... and all to no avail!  
-Sorry, - Mick dropped his hands Ben`s off his shoulders and looked him in the eye, -Snezhana`s was kidnapped.   
-Sorry, - Ben again put his hands on the shoulders of the other, and collided with the other hand. With hands Max`s. Two fierce glances stared at each other. The air began to sparkle. Mick hurried to get away from dangerous places. 

An hour in half.

Max was sitting in the kitchen. He never changed, although Mick suggested a whole cupboard full of junk. Was sitting with his legs in black jeans and socks on a nearby stool, drank tea and furiously looked at Ben`s. He T-shirt and frayed breeches indeterminate color seriously preparing dinner and stretched. Mick was absent.   
Went down to the kitchen, only in the evening there were only blue jeans.  
-What are we going to do? - Max asked, splitting the eyes of Ben`s.  
\- Search, - said Mick. He was frighteningly calm, but Max knew that this peace is given Mick`s is not easy. And just one, even a small spark, it will collapse and Mick will be hammered into the all-consuming panic.  
-I want to help you, - Ben pushed Mick`s plate.  
\- No. You can't take any chances; -Mick began to wrap the pasta fork.  
\- I agree, - supported Max, - you don't have to help us, perhaps their goal is you. And they try to lure you in order to pick up...  
\- Well. But I can't just sit and wait, - Ben looked at Mick`s, - and I'm afraid...  
\- I can be killed? - Mick smiled edge of his mouth, - I appreciate your concern, but I will be easier to work if I know that you're safe.  
\- You do not risk, okay?  
-You don't know Mick`s, - grinned Max, - once asked him to do something that he will never fulfill.  
-I know Mick`s, - gray eyes Ben flashed anger, but voice sounded metal.  
\- Apparently, not good enough..., - bristled Max.  
-Thank you, Ben, all very tasty, but I don't want, - Mick slid off the stool and left.  
\- Because of you all, - whispered Max.  
-You first, - Ben said.  
\- I am his friend, - chuckled Max, - and am the best.  
\- I'm his best friend, - retorted Ben, - but come tomorrow we fight, and now it won't interfere with Mick`s.

At midnight, Ben went to see Mick`s seeing him, crouched in a ball on the empty double bed, Ben felt pity and anxiety. So, without thinking twice, grabbed friend by long hugged him. Calm breathing friend assured Benedict`s in the correctness of the decision.

A surprise was waiting for Mick`s in the morning, when waking up, he found that left snuffle Ben right snoring and Max. And both arms around him left and right Mick sighed got out of the weave of the hands and went to bathe.  
_________________________________  
\- I can offer you myself, - Mick smiled. He knew that he could wait if they will agree to such an exchange, but life Snezhana and Sophie seemed to him a much more valuable and more expensive than its own. And Mick didn't want Benedict upset.  
\- This is an interesting proposal, - growled the chief, - and is an excellent idea to torture a COP.  
-But I have one condition.  
-What? - Interested in the main.  
\- You let go of the girls and never dare to approach him.  
-Now, - the chief began to consult their own people.

Mick heard the sound of an approaching car, he is confident that this jeep Max`s. So Mick went to girls.  
\- Dear, - kissed her lips, - you do not fear anything. Now I'll release.  
-And you? - her asked He , - why do you remain?  
-I will detain them until police arrive - Mick hugged her and again kissed her Lips Snezhana warm sweet. Mick watched his wife, remembering. Then he walked over to Sophie.  
\- Ma’am, as you would not have thought, but your fiancé is my best friend, and I shall save you. So keep Snezhana and do not be afraid. And now go.

The girls quickly ran and hid behind the door. And Mick left.

One against ten.


	6. Chapter 6

Mick opened his eyes and immediately closed them. From the sky fell the water? It was raining. Warm cool rain, Mick was still aware of myself, but gradually found that lies on the fine gravel on the back, and a warm rain falls on him. He was wearing jeans and a torn shirt. The vest and the shoes he has sowed. Mick raised his hand. What? Thinking is not wanted. In my head was hollow, ringing hollow. Mick touched his face. The hand was left.

The forehead is clean, the nose is not broken eyes on the place under the hair was caked with crusted blood Sick mouth. Mick, not opening his eyes, put his knuckles to his lips. Her lips were swollen. He ran his fingers over his lips; at the edges of the lips was the blood. Coagulated His mouth was ugly feeling some shit. The language did not want to move. Mick slipped his fingers into his mouth and felt his teeth. They were integers, and the blood on the edges of the lips was due to two breaks.  
\- "I'm going to smile like the Joker”, - thought Mick, -"it's all healed.... But what happened, what the hell?"  
________________________  
recollection.

Mick, left alone with this company, began to shoot. He shot straight and five of them were sent to the ancestors before they had time to shoot it. But to the others came to help. When they ran out of cartridges, Mick got into a fight. He fought fiercely, knowing that they will not spare. And it would be the thugs bad, but Mick`s shot from Shocker. Mick passed out.  
Came to himself in a small room with bound hands on his knees He opened his eyes.  
\- You know! - The boss of these pseudo-filmmakers pushed the matter, -we decided that to kill you we are unprofitable,is the main,- sweetly smiled, - we are not smiling that evil cops rushed us around the city. So we're going to have in all senses, my guys are ready. I'm going to shoot. On the tablet, and then put in the Internet. The first stage Is Thug, - boss stepped aside and Mick saw the man.

Mick hated these guys. Stupid evil types which accounted for a quarter of all homicide cases in this city. They were too stupid to do useful work, too arrogant and too intolerant. They boasted a non-existent achievements, which boiled down to two things - who many raped women, and who can drink a lot of beer. To interrogate these criminals was extremely tedious affair. And now one of these imbecile approached him. His cock, like a stick sausage, of course, was cherished pride of a particular individual. He has jerk off him and he was stuck militant and proud.  
\- And you, it seems homosexual? - Grinned Mick, -Yes even sadism love...  
\- I am a man! -roared the bully.  
-Who doubts, - said Mick, - if you fuck rises on bound guy.  
-Oh, you goddamn asshole! - bully came up to Mick`s and pushed his fuck him right in the mouth. But there were teeth, and the teeth were closed. He poked and poked, but Mick hadn't loosened his teeth. Moreover, from the bullies bad smell and this smell at Mick`s appeared nausea. Finally those who stood near, and there were two of them, squeezed Mick`s nose, he opened his mouth and crushed stuck in his pride. Was satanarsa. Yeah, right. Mick taking advantage of the fact that his nose is free closed teeth just on the border of the glans and foreskin. And teeth Mick`s were strong. Individual POSELENIE, then blushed, then turned pale and cried out:  
-OH, YOU EBANNYE FUCK!!!!  
Mick spat out the clock and poured master of this shit, greenish vomiting, for which he received on his teeth. Brawler, with tears and lamentations crawl away in the nearest corner to devote time to his beloved. The boss Taking it all quite grinning and.  
Then there was another one. This farm was thin, long and decorated with beads. This progress has been made in the throat of his victim almost to the most eggs. It ruined. Mick chattered his teeth and took a cock. Owner without and raced until he lost consciousness horseradish bleeding screaming. And fuck you Mick spat and sublevel the remains of the contents of their stomach.  
___________________________  
Mick remembered and regretted it. Down to his chest Sighed deeply touched her throat. Edge said a sharp pain. "A pair of ribs exactly is broken", - Mick put his hand on stomach. The stomach was one big repository of pain. "What else?" - Mick thought.

Came and again the recollection.

After Mick took a fuck in a second, he began to beat. Beat mainly on the chest and belly. Mick quickly disconnected.

After some time, he briefly regained consciousness. Opened her eyes and rested look in someone's shaved groin. Owner groin fucked Mick`s in her mouth, moaning and whimpering. Mick corner of my mind noted that his throat something is and judging by the sounds that came from behind, someone else doing the same with his ass. And Mick was off again.

Even after some time. Mick opened his eyes again and again closed. Was just overwhelming pain. Mick knew techniques that could stop his heart or breathing, but the pain prevented me from concentrating. 

Third time Mick woke up so that could see how it goes boss. His dick was with a bunch of rings, balls, bushings on the end. Mick was not realized, but the torn muscles of the anus instinctively cringed, and throat appeared unpleasant. That was the last thing Mick saw.

 

\- "It would be better if I died there," - thought Mick. From the memoirs of Mick`s again sick. After the sixth attempt, he managed to roll onto my stomach, and from the tenth to kneel. After which he vomited profusely, but the rain had washed away the filth and took her to an unknown destination. Mick in a flash of lightning saw the index, crawled up to him and sat down, leaning against. Mick tried to collect my thoughts and figure out what he must do.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Damn it, Ben! - Max screamed so that it could be heard throughout the house, - Go with his girlfriend in his London!  
Disassembly takes place in the home of Mick`s. Max was in old jeans and Ben in ragged breeches. Both were without shirts that give both the opportunity to showcase their muscles.   
\- I will not go, - insisted Benedict, - I MUST know, WHAT with Mick`s?  
\- And I say - get out! - Max was furious. Not only that companion was gone, so even this terrible and fucking some Homo actor is dead tries to stay, - you have done things!  
\- Any Affairs I've done? - rose Ben. His gray eyes metal zipper. It was boiling rage.  
-SUCH!!! FIRST STEAL YOUR CALF!!! THEN PLUCK THE SNEZHANA!!! BECAUSE OF YOU!!!  
-Sophie is not a whore, she is my bride!  
-THAT'S PUSSY WITH HER OWN CRANNY LONDON AND MORE DON'T COME HERE!!!  
And at that moment Ben hit Max`s. He replied. And after a minute in the lobby raged a fierce fight...

Upstairs cried Sophie. Snezhana comforted her. They sat in the marital bed. Snezhana - in black shorts and a Lacy white blouse and Sophie - Chinese robe with a Golden dragon on the back.  
-I was so scared, - sobbed Sophie, - and all of these horrors that these types of we were shown...  
\- All is over,- Snezhana patted her on the head, - he saved us.  
\- Yes, - but Sophie looked at her, - police not found, maybe he was at one with them?  
-No, - emphatically replied she, - I understand that you're jealous of Ben`s to Mick`s, but Mick would never hurt the one you love. And if you're a bride Ben`s, you automatically qualify for protection.  
-Are you sure? - asked Sophie.  
\- Yes. The only thing that can happen is that Mick will hurt me. But it will be spiritual, mental, and heartache. I believe in him. He will return.  
-Hey-Hey! -came a familiar voice from below.  
\- Georgina came! - said she, - let us go to her, she will definitely say to us shines.

The girls went down. Joe stood by the door, leaning on the jamb. On it were white Capri pants, a white shirt with short sleeves and a grey vest. Feet - gray-black sneakers. Her ashy hair was braided into a large scythe, which was wrapped on the head four times.  
\- Hello!  
-Hey, what would you say?  
-Is Sophie Hunter? - Joe smiled, - well look, given the months of confinement.  
\- You know, what with Mick? - asked Snezhana.  
\- With Mick? - Georgina looked at the girls, - with Mick's all right. But soon he will not return. He will have to solve a few... hmm... questions of a personal nature. The two who were fighting for the door, too, want to solve some personal problems.  
-Ben? - Sophie stared at Georgina; - does he know how to fight?  
\- He currently trying to hammer a few truths in the head Max`s.  
\- And Max?  
\- Max? Max`s will have to reconsider their attitude to the world. Sophie, I STRONGLY recommend you to leave Sunny California the first flight, but unfortunately, Benedict Cumberbatch - your fiancé, you will not go.  
-Why? - asked belligerently Sophie.  
\- Because he needs to understand. As soon as he will understand, he will come back to you. But you should not be jealous of Mellon.   
-He will remain to admit this type? Yes? - Sophie trembled with rage; - he loves him more than me?  
-No, - from Georgina radiated calm. Her eyes the color of steel was still intent on behalf of Sophie, - you incorrectly put the question, dear. Benedict loves Mick`s, but it is not carnal love, love this empirical. They are connected on such a subtle level that if one is bad, the second is immediately feel it. To be jealous for no reason, give Ben freedom. Let him decide.  
\- I don't believe you, - said Sophie, - if he prefers men, why not recognized?  
\- Ben and Mick is a completely normal guy, without any deviations and perversions, - Joe grinned and walks mate the bangs, and her bangs was the tri-color white, strand, black and ashy, - it's all right, Sophie. You will have a great life, children, a husband, a favorite work.  
-How do you know? - dumbfounded said Sophie.  
\- Joe - clairvoyant, - in conversation wedged Snezhana.   
\- One hour will be a flight to London. If you want, I'll take you.  
\- But...  
-I'll pay you a ticket. You absolutely don't need to stay here, believe me. So what?  
-I'll collect things and with Ben?  
-I'm afraid you will not succeed with him to say goodbye. The fight will last another hour.  
\- Well, I then he will call.

Sophie went upstairs Things to collect.

\- I liked Ben, - said awkwardly, Snezhana,- he looks so cute. And I understand why Mick in love with him.  
\- Hmm, - Georgina smiled, - Mick admitted? As suddenly and acquainted you with Ben`s? Amazing me always knew that you are worth each other, but... Mick seems to think that...  
-No matter - she grinned slyly, - I'm fragile, gentle woman, and Mick`s sometimes we need to feel safe. Maybe Courage Affectionate and Delicate bravado Daring and some and all Very fragile He despite his infinitely good. And if he is with Benedict well, then, thank God. If I seek protection behind Mick`s, why has he not find protection from Ben?  
-You're a wise and fair, -Joe smiled again, - Mick`s lucky. He needs only to understand it fully. All will be well.  
\- With the two of us? Three Or? - screwed up his silver eyes Snezhana.  
-Than fourth, - Georgina grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

Mick woke up in the sewer outfall. Outside it was raining. Mick sat, clinging to the pipe, and tried to remember. 

He came to himself on the side of the road in the rain; when the rain stopped, it was found that the town two miles. And Mick went. Although the going was painfully that the bare feet stuck fine gravel, Mick stubbornly hobbled to the city. The drainage system and turned into. It drove one idea is to relax in the cool waters of the ocean. Sink to the bottom and never emerge.

His stomach ached. Mick had no doubt that peritonitis is provided. Somewhere on the side of his mind was wandering wildest memories of something terrible, but the memory has blocked them. On the bottom of the sewer pipe was flowing, she washed his wounded leg Mick`s and went into the drainage is already pink. Mick was feverish. The remains of the shirt he threw, and with all my clothes on it was only underwear and jeans. But they did not warm up.   
Mick cringed into a ball. Eyes swam fog before his. And in the fog appeared the faces of those whom Mick loved. At some point they became material so that Mick, exhausted by pain and fever, took them for real.  
\- Snezhana my dear girl, - Mick`s looked like he says in a loud voice, but in fact he barely whispered, - I really love you but I'm sure that I'm wrong for your husband because I can't give you no fame, no wealth.... And when the fact of my death will be confirmed you will go all the estate and the main account...

Face Snezhana changed. Ben Appeared.

-Ben, forgive me I was not supposed to confess to you but I really love you love your grey eyes your long neck and your collarbone I like your hands and knock your heart but you must forgive me... I let you go because I love forgive me my fragile friend my favorite gray-eyed one, - Mick began to cry. Tears flowed from him without ceasing, - sorry...

Of Ben's face disappeared. Max. His face hung near, and Mick whispered:  
-Max I'm sorry forgive me stupid and foolish companion all the time, - Mick sighed deeply, what broken ribs responded sharp pain, - gets into all sorts of mystical and other scrapes forgive Max and not remember a spirited...

Exhausted words and tears, Mick lost consciousness.

Woke up the Mick`s closer to the morning. The rain had stopped. The pain did not go away. She became more pronounced.... Mick didn't want to go anywhere. He concentrated and remembered that he has power. Can save him Forces that. But Mick has lost the motivation to life. For some reason he believed that he now no longer needed, and all of his friends are happy to get away from him. And if they learn about what happened, then he will turn into a pariah. Mick had crawled out on the concrete floor drainage, slid down. At the sky looked up. The sky had taken on a pinkish hue, indicating the imminent sunrise. The city was already awake. Mick heard these sounds, but they have nothing in him been awakened. Sitting comfortably on a damp concrete floor, Mick clenched his left hand into a fist, and then opened. On the palm, surrounded by blue lightning, appeared a black ball.  
-Black hole, - whispered to Mick,- just what I need now, - took the ball in a pinch and carried him to his chest.   
Mick did not have time to communicate. Someone grabbed his wrist. Mick looked at the obstacle and saw Georgina.  
-What you thinking, Mick? You can't just die!  
\- Joe, - Mick whispered, - you know what happened.... Leave me. I would still not the tenant.  
\- You can't leave until you realize some of the things, - Joe killed the ball and dragged Mick`s on her knees. On the Georgina had black jeans and a pink plaid shirt, gray sneakers, - I cure you, and you don't die!  
-Too late, - Mick muttered and sighed, still.

Georgina knew what happened to Mick`s. Knew even before he found it in the drain, tortured, dying... And knowing this, she came to save him. Save for Snezhana, for Ben`s, for them, for Max`s and for Sherlock`s, damn it! For all those who loved Mick`s and hoped for him.

Cool hand of Gordini lay on his chest Mick`s.  
\- Just hold on, Mick! Don't die, do you hear? - In the palm of the beating heart weaker and weaker Fought. Joe began to treat damaged inside. "I will fly his body, but Ben will have to work hard to return Mick`s former state”,- thought Georgina, ending with breast Mick`s and passing on his stomach,- "Ben already knows how this is done will cope".

The condition of the intestines and stomach told Georgina all that memory Mick`s was safely hidden in the subconscious.  
\- Fucking, - Joe swore, - that asshole, but nothing... it will make things difficult for them. I do it'll have those two with damaged crap, will themselves lucky to count.  
Mick opened his eyes.  
-Joe, - called it.  
-That, my good? - Joe looked him in the eye.  
-Kill me...  
-No, - said Joe, - I'll put it in order.  
\- ...only the body, but my soul, - Mick sighed, -she trampled, and I don't see a reason to live... but it was all my fault, right? I could wait for reinforcements, and losses among the population be attributed to the bureaucratic machine. And I could not change with the girls.... After all, when a man rapes a girl, its right from the biological point of view, but not from the point of view of the law...  
-You did everything right, - said Joe, - you've done well. Just don't die.  
\- Late...  
\- No. I brought your body, and your soul will deal with Ben.  
-No, no, - Mick panic, - I don't want Ben saw me so...  
\- Will not work, - Joe grinned, - Max and Ben me all the brains have been trying to find out what's wrong. And you are connected with Ben much more durable and stronger than you think...  
-So, - Mick closed his eyes.  
-I called Ben`s, - Georgina knew that Mick soon not going to die, but his soul is on the verge of madness, and only Benedict can save the soul of his friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Ben rushed immediately. The fact that he was in a panic, pointed shirt, or rather, buttons, buttoned awry. Seeing Joe, Benedict ran to her and saw Mick`s, who was lying in her lap.

-Oh, my God! - Ben sat down next to her, and Georgina gave him a friend.  
-What with Mick`s? He right? He is alive? - the questions poured from Ben`s, as from a cornucopia.  
\- While alive, - said Joe, - he's still unconscious. Look and listen, - Georgina ran a hand across his forehead Mick`s - I see the blood?  
\- Yes.  
\- Was gathered about the iron. On the chest bruises and abrasions. Hit arms and legs. The stomach is one big bruise. Broken ribs and a torn intestine him I healed, the bruises after a week away, and the soul you have to treat yourself.  
-Of course, - Ben lifted the limp body of the other and hugged him, - but where? In the hospital?  
\- No. I'll send you to the place that will be late, and you there will not be disturbed. You two have a lot to say to each other and open our hearts. Otherwise you will not understand...  
-I love Mick`s, - said stubbornly Ben.  
-I know, but how do you love him? What are you going to prove it to him? Trust Mick`s, and he will open to you from the other side, which you have never seen it. You have a very strong spiritual connection. But you can break it...  
-No! - Ben looked scared - I won't let... Mick`s to die.  
\- Who said anything about death? - Joe smiled; - the loss of spiritual connection does not lead to death. You just will not be so dependent on Mick`s, and may even forget...  
-No, - Ben lifted his face Mick`s to him and kissed her on the lips.  
-You're such a darling, - grinned slyly Georgina, - specially give me to understand that Mick will not be separated. Well, he drew a shining circle under Ben - see you in a month.  
-Wait a minute! But what about..., - broke off and disappeared.

-Okay,- Joe stood up and looked at the rising sun,- the Snezhana I will tell you later, Max`s is now in the hospital, talking with victims bandits, and I think I will go to Sherlock. He is also worried.

Ben was on the Bank of a small forest lake. He put Mick`s on silky green grass, framed the shores of the lake, and leaned over the transparent surface. The bottom was visible; white sand and colorful fishes. In the water reflected the blue sky.  
\- Mick,- Ben turned to lying to a friend - I'm gonna wash. Vash completely.  
Mick, of course, said nothing. Ben partition friend, Yes there is and removes practically nothing - jeans yes linen, undressed himself and dragged his friend into the water. Washed gently, but after a couple of minutes, Ben had lost interest in it and began to swim. Mick lay on the surface of the water like a log. To everything Real and indifferent. Nepewassi, Ben came to the shore and pulled Mick`s, washed clothes, and put her wet themselves and each other. And suddenly he's such a sleepy attacked; he just dropped his head into the grass and sniffed.


	10. Chapter 10

Benedict woke up late. The sky overhead was black, and this black velvet shone a large furry stars. Ben looked back at Mick`s. Above him hung a large cloud of Golden fireflies. Ben shooed them away and leaned over the other.  
— I'm afraid of leaving you alone, - he whispered,- I have no idea where we threw Joe, but suddenly there are wild animals in the area? So I'll take you with me. Just don't be afraid.

A warm breeze ran through the grass, prosensa in dark leaves, and disappeared as suddenly as they appeared. Benedict took Mick`s in his arms and went to the dark trees, growing on the shores of the lake. To go far not necessary. Behind the trees was a small hut. Fireflies, which did not depart from them, the whole flock sat on the wall and the roof of the hut.

Benedict went into the house and found the following. Near the door was a small hallway from which led two passages. One in a large and only room, the other in the kitchen. Departed from the kitchen hallway that led to two rooms — the pantry and bathroom.  
Ben entered the big room. Paul was very big and a very small bed. Ben put Mick`s on top of the skins, apparently served as a blanket, and went to explore the house further. Thirty minutes later he returned and, standing next to Mick`s lying, lost in thought. The result of his thoughts was the following. He lay down next to each other, hugged and softly whispered in his ear:  
\- I love you and want you to be able to understand me and come back. When I Sophie said you've and Snezhana, I was scared. Was scared for you. And Snezhana told me on the second day, after you introduced me to her and left for work, she is very happy to have what you have. She told me, you know, and — it is amazing that you are in need of protection or in the illusion of this protection. You're very vulnerable and open, but if the best beater of fate, grow spikes and hide behind them, you have these thorns inside. They're directed inward. And if others see when they have something goes wrong, all blame, then you blame yourself. And begin to sort through the events to find out where you could stumble... But, Mick, sometimes the circumstances are above you. And there's nothing you can do. And I don't know what happened to you, why, when Joe found you, you were so... But to me it doesn't matter, I'll still love you, - Benedict took a deep breath and went on, - Georgina said nothing, and only then, when Max brought the girls and came back for you, it turned out that you were gone. Max found five dead and two with folded necks. And your guns and your badge. And then Joe told us that she does not see you, but feels the pain. And this pain is blocking her view. I was afraid that I'll lose you. I didn't understand why Joe doesn't want to talk about it. Max too was very angry. And we, in the end, quarreled and fought... - Ben sighed.

Mick resembled a compressed spring, his breathing was ragged. He was afraid of. But what or whom?  
— All right, Sparrow, - Ben buried in the top of his friend, - I don't know how it could work, but I've heard of the technique of combined dreams. Maybe this will help?

Ben fell asleep quickly, and dreamed next to him.  
White arid desert. Wherever you look, just the dazzling white sand and the black silhouettes of the trees at the edge of the horizon. Ben hovered in the air and looked down. And he saw the black dot on the surface. Went down and found that it's his friend, huddled, hugging her knees and her head down. But Mick`s was surrounded by a transparent field that would not let Ben inside. Ben fought him, like a fly in a glass, but the field wouldn't let him. And then Ben laid down on the dome from above. And the dome began to descend. Ben held out his hand, and the hand entered in the field. And the barrier went crack, and the dome collapsed, thoroughly cut Ben. Ben fell next to Mick, and the newly erected dome.  
— Mick! Mick? - Ben was shaking friend, but he didn't answer. And then sat down next to Ben and pressed her Breasts back to Mick and grabbed him by the shoulders. And Benedict felt a breath and heard the words — "...I am the outcast I am the outcast I am the outcast no one loves me no one loves everyone is happy to get rid of me to get off..." -And realized Ben and clung tighter.  
\- Mick, don't think about it, because I love you and Snezhana loves you, and Joe, and Max... - and saw Ben suddenly those same thorns. They were large and pierced right through Mick`s. And Ben realised that you need these thorns to pull out. And he began to pull them out. They depended. Hard, covered with burrs, but Benedict pulled them... and at one point, they all changed their position.... And escaping to the outside, forever pinned to Benedict Mick`s. The pain was unbearable, but Ben knew the pain that lives in the heart and soul of Mick`s for a long time. And he just clung tighter to each other nanizyvat on these spines, bleeding, and frantic whispering in the ear of Mick`s:  
— I believe you. I love you. I'll protect you.  
And thorns disappeared, and the dome began to crumble in large pieces. Ben paddled Mick`s under her to protect from splinters, but the shards disintegrated into silvery dust and turned into butterflies. And Ben heard crying.

Ben opened his eyes. Mick, her face buried in his chest, silently crying. Benedict rolled over on his back and gave Mick`s to cry. Ben hugged a friend and felt that with each new batch of tears, the tension lets go of Mick`s. Tears ran, Mick totally relaxed and quietly fell asleep, her face buried in Benedict clavicle. Benedict and the remnants of nights spent awake, listening to the breathing of the other.


	11. Chapter 11

The fact that Mick was relaxed, did not give any results. Mick still did not open her eyes. Ben fed him pieces of fruit, caressed him, pulled into the sun, but Mick was asleep.

At the end of the first week, Ben decided once again to pull focus with a unified dream. And he dreamed the following.

He was falling down a big black tunnel, and all around voices cried:  
\- You don't earn!  
— You can't do anything!  
— You are useless to society!  
— Find yourself another job!  
— If your writings would have fed you and gave you money!

And suddenly Ben fell on the transparent coating, and Mick flew on, pursued by the angry phrases. Benedict took those phrases, like hot water.  
— Mick! Mick?! — desperately shouted Ben.  
Mick slowed his fall and turned to face Ben. Oval pale emaciated face and wide-open gray-blue eyes.  
— Mick? - Ben thumped the cover, but in vain. The darkness hid from the eyes of Mick`s.

Ben closed his eyes, and then opened. White arid desert. In the middle stands a long shiny needle resting in the sky. Mick sits around the needle. His hands and feet peeled. Skin hung in shreds. Ben runs to him, but with every step Mick is getting farther and farther away. And Ben sees that the needle is breaking in the middle, and a thin, sharp fragments flying down into the poor defenseless Mick`s, who still sits and stares. Ben makes a desperate leap, runs up to the other and closes it themselves. Of course, Benedict realizes that such long splinters will pierce them both, but Ben wants Mick was not afraid of this. The shards disappear. Instead, Ben showers the lightest dust. But Mick escapes from the hands of Ben and opens two huge silver wing. The palm of Ben's slide on the bare chest of Mick`s in hopes to keep, but this does not work. Ben stays on the ground, feeling the tips of his fingers, the echoes of the heartbeat of each other.... Mick flies into a whitish sky... and swung down. Directly into jagged end of the tower. And Ben feels pain. Sharp pain tearing apart. He raises his eyes. Mick lies on these sharp spikes, spread-eagled helplessly drooping wings... and the shiny surface down... flowing red blood. Ben rushes to the tower in impotent rage. He beats on her, blotting at the blood of the other. Pounding her fists and crying from frustration. And the tower succumbs to his onslaught. It shatters, and Mick falls on the hands of Ben. He is covered in blood.

Ben woke up from his cry and found covered in a sticky sweat. Turned to the peacefully sleeping Mick`s, pressed him tight and began to wildly kiss... Lips, eyes, neck, collarbone. Then I calmed down, realizing that Mick was alive, and to die is not going to like.

In the morning, when Benedict went for fresh fruit, was a significant event. Mick woke up. He opened his eyes and looked around. Unlike Ben, Mick knew immediately where he is. It was one of the places where he rested in bed and sat out when he didn't want to see anyone.  
Mick sat down on the bed and sniffed the air. Definitely smelled Benedict. "Hell, Joe, I told her she didn't; here Ben. I didn't want him to see me like this!" — Mick did not have time to think out the idea, as Ben entered. He stood for a minute and smiled his magical smile, which Mick then faded.  
— You're awake, Sparrow, - Ben approached the other and sat down, - how are you feeling?  
— Weak, — said Mick, smiling, — you know I love your smile?  
\- I know, - Ben smiled again, - I will often smile, to your mood with each passing minute increased. I brought a bunch of fruit.  
— I see.  
— We'll eat and then go for a walk.  
— Okay.

While they were eating, Ben stared at Mick`s, but didn't say anything. Then he said:  
— I'm not forcing you?  
\- No, - Mick looked surprised, - and thank you for helping me in my dreams. I was in less pain, feeling your presence there.  
— Not for that.  
— Perhaps Georgina was right in sending you here with me. Snezhana... she would understand all right, but I would still would not be able to put her in your dreams. And you can.  
— Thank you for this honor, - Benedict looked extremely serious.  
— Thank you.

After a walk through the mysterious paths of the forest of wonderful, delicious drinking water from the transparent talkative forest keys and eating the different fruits, the boys returned home.  
— You're younger, you look younger than me, Sparrow, - Ben said.  
— You too, — replied Mick, after a pause, he added, — would you like to see my heart?  
— I need to know that it beats, — answered Ben.  
They lay next to each other on the bed, their fingers intertwined hands.  
— No. I'm seriously asking, — Mick turned to Ben and smiled sadly.  
\- But, - hesitantly answered Ben, - if I could see your heart, it will mean that you're dead or dying?  
— No. If I control the situation, nothing fatal will happen, — replied Mick.  
Ben looked at the other. Light of the fireflies reflected in his eyes, turning into a mysterious shimmer.  
— Do you want? To see my heart? — once again asked Mick.  
\- Yes, - broke in Ben. He was aware that it could be dangerous for Mick`s.  
— Okay, — Mick lit in the palms of fluffy Golden cloud and handed it to the Ben`s, - wash your face and wash your hands of them. And after this procedure, don't touch other things.  
Ben sat on his knees and washed fluffy cloud. And on his hands and face there was a Golden haze. And Mick at this time ran a fingertip across his chest. Below the collarbones, above the diaphragm along the sternum. Where he spent a finger, designated red line. Then the trail went. Skin, muscles, ribs, rose, exposing light, and Ben saw Mick's heart. It is peacefully reduced.   
— You can do with it what you want, - said Mick, — I give it into thy hands, and closed his eyes.  
Ben looked at the small muscle, reduces in the light of the omnipresent fireflies, and did not know what to do. Then he gently kissed the heart. It beat stronger. Ben patted him. It really began to decline more rapidly. Ben once kissed him and then touched the lips of Mick.  
\- You may close your heart, Sparrow.  
Mick, not opening his eyes, put his hand to his chest and the wound was gone, leaving not the slightest trace.  
Ben for some time silent, then put his hand on Mick's chest and whispered:  
— You did me such a high honor, Sparrow, I don't even know how to repay you. It was... - Ben paused, choosing the word — so magical, so intimate that...  
— I gave my heart in your hands, — said Mick, — you could do with it what you wanted...  
— I love you, Mick, — instead of answering Ben kissed the other's lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Ben woke up hoarse from vague mutterings. He opened his eyes, turned his head. Lying next to Mick, and he talked fast, choking on the words. Ben raised himself on his elbows to face the other. Mick's eyes were closed, but his lips moved. And Ben remembered; this was said Snezana.

\- I have to warn you, — said Snezana. It was the second day of Cumberbatch in the house of Mick`s. The owner left for work, and the owner had Breakfast with the guest — Mick — very sensitive and open person, incredibly kind and gentle, but sometimes... I'm Sure if you haven't experienced this, then you may someday be lucky — Snezhana smiled, - Mick talking in her sleep.  
— You don't think that I am so close with your husband that sleeping in close proximity to? — palter Ben, while making honest eyes.  
— Oh, don't lie to me, - giggled Snezhana, - I saw your eyes and I think you used my Mick`s as a Teddy bear to sleep! It's really very cozy and warm, but it happens that Mick`s something frightened or alarmed. He will never show it to his friends, but it oppresses and torments him. And when it becomes unbearable, he starts talking in his sleep. But there are quiet conversations, and is very emotional. And then, we need to give Mick`s her say her piece, and then just Pat. He will calm down and fall asleep.  
\- I see, - Ben was surprised that Snezhana told him that.

Ben listened. I had the impression that Mick with someone disputes. Mick's voice sounded louder or quieter, sometimes heard the hoarse muttering unclear.  
— ....I don't know... it hurts me.... I am very hurt.... I can't say it  
— ... you have... to remember... remember what happened... you have no right to break.... remember  
-...no... don't... don't make me... I don't want to... they turn away from me... when they find out... they're going to leave me. - Mick shrank into a ball. It was shaking all over. Ben sat down on the bed and stared at the other.  
— ...how many... remember... remember how much  
\- they were... they were... were...- the voice of Mick`s fell to an almost inaudible whisper, " was... there were... a figure was, –... there were more than twenty... Yes, there were more than... five I killed two and broke his neck... but came to them for help... they were twenty-five or twenty-six... I don't remember... I don't want to remember it... don't make me... - Mick's ragged breathing. His eyes were still closed. Ben's got a point. Mick talked about the bandits that held up the rose and Sophie. But why Mick couldn't talk about it?

Catching his breath, Mick continued to mutter:  
-... remember... remember... what happened... don't keep it inside... let it out  
-... I can't... I remember the pain... the pain... please don't make me remember it... I don't want to lose... friends... they leave me... when they find out... they will throw me  
\- ... what they did... remember... remember...  
— ...they... they... - Mick cried. Wept bitterly, and sobbing and sobbing Ben heard the sequel, which made him shudder, - ...they raped me... all these twenty-five people... they raped me... I don't want to talk about it... please...

Ben felt sick. He realized what he was talking about Georgina, then on a wet road drainage. About your broken ribs and torn intestines. So that's what it was. That's why Mick was so lousy! Ben clenched his fists. "I'll find them and kill them!"- fiercely thought Benedict, — "they dare to do hurt Mick`s! Yes I will break for it! To exterminate!"

But Mick wasn't finished:  
\- ... what was it... remember... there was something else... remember...  
\- ......feeling the pain... I feel splinters and needle -- don't... - Mick cringed and shrank back into the skin. He still shook and cried, — ... they thought... that I die... they wanted to finish this... pain... blood... much blood... I lost consciousness...- Mick's voice was calm, but it was clear that this peace is given to him with difficulty, - it was a wooden block... they were pushing him into me... blood... I don't remember... much blood... and pain... the rubber taste... in your mouth... hose... - Mick huddled on the bed and cried. Ben could not resist. He pressed Mick to the bed and began to stroke, to kiss, whispering in his ear:  
— I love you, I'll never leave you, I will not let anyone else hurt you! Don't be afraid and calm down! I love you! Love!

Mick struggled and trembled under the hands of Ben, but soon the trembling subsided. Mick was quiet. Tears still rolled down the face, but it soon stopped. Mick snorted quietly and Ben gave him a hug and held her close.  
— Sleep, Sparrow. I'll stay with you. Forever! I promise!


	13. Chapter 13

Ben woke up and found that Mick`s is not.  
— Mick? - called Ben, but Mick did not respond. Benedict got out of bed and went to find Mick`s. Melloun`s actually has not been at the cabin. Ben thought that over and went into the street.

The morning was so early that the sky was purple-pink and purple in the shadows under the branches of trees was still damp. Dew was in no hurry to disappear from the leaves and blades of grass, and while Ben made their way through it, had thoroughly wet. On the lake was not Mick`s, but while they lived here, they had found a wonderful waterfall with cold water, overgrown with shaggy, plants. Ben got in there. And definitely, Mick was sitting under the waterfall, on a flat stone. Ben looked at him from the shore. The lake was shallow, and Ben swam to the other.  
Mick was sitting, his eyes closed; the water dripped from his hair, strands of which hung down, covering his face. Ben, standing waist-deep in the water, felt the coldness of the water and froze completely, returned to the shore.

Mick stayed until sunrise, then he just slipped into the water and swam to shore.  
— Are you okay? — anxiously asked Ben, — you're not cold?  
\- No, - Mick looked at Benedict, - have you been here long?  
— Well, — replied Ben, — I woke up and saw you gone, went looking for you...  
— Have you eaten?  
— Yes.  
— Okay, — Mick blinked and sat down on the grass. He went to his jeans, which were already thoroughly worn out. Ben also went in jeans. They both thoroughly tanned, younger and thinner. For two weeks in some fruit — lose weight.  
— Mick? - asked Ben, after a short silence, - I want to ask you...  
— Yes? — answered Mick. He was leaning back, resting her elbows on the ground, - what do you want to ask me?  
— I caress you, kiss you, but you never touch me, except for the times when we were hostages of the crazy fan girls I... nasty to you?  
\- No, - Mick rolled over on his stomach, plucked a blade of grass, - I'll try and explain, but you'll understand if you...  
\- I'll try, - assured Ben.  
— I saw you in the movie and fell in love with your charisma. Then in your eyes the color of forest lakes in the early autumn, into your collarbone and your neck. So I was cramped and couldn't get to you. My friend bought me your poster. It was cool at the time. Then I saw you live. It kind of freaked me out. And then I started to save you. And all this continued until, until I became your bodyguard, — Mick again flipped onto his back, - and our relationship began to change. And I never understood why? You wanted something from me... You came to me and started sleeping around. You used me as a Teddy bear. You were good. And I began to wonder what about Teddy bears? Because the toy is a thing, and the thing can be thrown out. And I understand that's the way that you're just using me. And I yelled at you. But you... you dumped me, you began to treat me differently. Weird. See, I'm completely different. Another social level, social status. I do not match, - Mick had raised himself on his elbows and looked at Ben. Who was listening.  
\- And you have studios and runs a crowd of cute boys and girls who are just waiting for a sign from the stars to find himself in bed. And I was not clear. Why me? If comfort, I immediately told you that I don't want you to touch me? But if for nothing? I value our friendship. And I'm scratching my narcotic intoxication, although he could not be bothered with me. And you know how bad it is when there's someone you could complain to, a shoulder to cry on or just to sit down? You didn't have such problems, and I had.  
— Mick...  
— Wait, — stopped the other Mick,- I'll tell you everything... And then you tell me what you want! Fell in love and I'm always wrong. And those two, in which I was in love, I was not interested. One didn't want me to touch him. It was painful. And I scored it. Scored, and only love for you has grown quiet... And then there was Snezhana. It was great, but then I saw you... And it all started again. And now you're near, but I don't know what to do. I love you, truly, but I'm afraid to touch you because it can destroy all the charm and magic that give me your feelings. And I'm afraid touching you, I will destroy them, and you will cease to see in me Teddy bear, you going full of animals feelings and you... — Mick bit his lip, paused and continued again, — will see me as an object of lust and desire. And perhaps you even raped me. However, you can do it with all affection and tenderness, but I will be in the role of discarded toys... And then... I will be very bad. I already bad — Mick looked at Ben. And saw a deep and black despair in the eyes of the other.  
— You throw me when you know the truth... And rightly so.  
— I know the truth, - answered Ben, - you were talking in your sleep... tonight. You remember, but not all.  
— And you? — despair in the eyes of Mick1s became deeper, — hate me for it, right? I could, - Mick swallowed hard, the words came to him with difficulty, - to wait, but I couldn't bear the thought that Jack and Sophie would be subjected to violence, and you are upset. And I don't want you to be upset. I want to see the smile on your face... and I did this for you, - Mick closed his eyes, — you'll be glad to get rid of broken toys, and be happy...  
— Mick, — Ben gently parted Mick's hands, opening the face, a face lifted Mick's chin and looking him straight in the eye, said, - there isn't enough treasure in the world, to pay my debt to you. I love you, my Sparrow. And now I'll tell you.


	14. Chapter 14

Mick gently freed from the hands of Ben and lowered his head. Ben didn't like it, but he acted very gently, not to scare Mick`s.  
— I understand that the first time was like a real selfish to you, - Ben reached out and touched the top of the head, - well my friend, hold your head up, Mick, please. I want to see your eyes.  
Mick looked at each other. His eyes were still splashing despair.

— When you appeared beside her and began to save me from various bad situations, I was even proud of it. Because the usual fan, this is a man who dreams to fuck with his idol something. And you never asked me about anything. You just do the trick. And then, when you and I became friends, you didn't do a selfie with me, and even though you've seen me burp, sit on the toilet, bathe, vomit, and do a bunch of business as usual and the crowd have weaknesses, you have never used that in order to do this glory. Perhaps this is me to you and attracted. You were not like others. Do not argue when I asked you to be my bodyguard, I meant only that you will be there. But then it turned out, after the incident in the car that I have not enough you. That is, I had a nightmare where I saw you dead.... And it scared me. That's why I came to see you, - Ben patted Mick`s on the cheek, - and your heartbeat, and your breath had me convinced that I just fall in love with you. You didn't argue. You said I could. But besides all that, and your smell — and you know that you smell a cat?  
\- Yes, - Mick answered softly.  
\- And here I wanted to know your taste, so I kissed you. And you yelled at me, -Ben smiled, - and you were right, I'm just too selfish to understand that you are very much different from the crowd of pretty extras, who are ready to lie down with their idol in bed one word or sign. And I realized that I should be with you very careful if want you not to leave me. And then, when this idiot kidnapped us, you tried to save me even at the cost of his own life. Lord, when I touched you the other day, I was feeling on the seventh heaven of bliss. And your touch — they were timid, weightless and so warm. I just wish you'd touch me. Feel the magical warmth of your hands and fingers — this is the most fantastic thing I only felt! - Ben blushed. He was most afraid of, what Mick doesn't get it. But looking into the eyes of a friend, saw there amazed.  
— I something not so told? — a small voice asked Ben.  
— No. Everything is fine, - the voice of Mick`s was full of surprise, — I just don't know how to react to your words. They are very warm. And... Ben... I'm not sure that this is all happening really? Perhaps I never left from his past life. I just went nuts and is now sitting in a mental hospital, covering sheets of paper with meaningless lyrics and all I see right now happening in my imagination...

\- Is a reality, Sparrow, - Ben took Mick's face in her hands and began to stroke, — and then, when you came to me after a month from that goat, of course, I could pay for your treatment, but it would be unfair to you. You risked for me, and I, like a coward, leaving you in the lurch. I stayed with you. I confess. I kissed you and caressed, while washed, fed. I just couldn't live without you. I needed you. But it is not as plush bear, but as a close friend. A very close friend. And even now, when I know what happened, I can tell you only one thing — I'll stay with you. You're my personal magic that happened in my life until suddenly I couldn't even understand what was happening. Know that I'm with you a little selfish, but I don't want to break up with you.  
\- I can't be with you, - murmured Mick, - have very different destinies.  
— Rare meeting, not quite what I would like, but I do agree on this. And I will NEVER agree to violence against you. To hurt you? Then I'll hurt myself. And I love to stroke and kiss you. You have no idea what this is amazing. Even though you don't answer me with mutual touch, your heart starts beating stronger... - again Ben hesitated, — just wanted to tell you how much I love you, and all the time rolled into the sensuality...  
— Okay, — Mick's burning ears, - I know you love me. It's just a little wrong, don't you think? I'm afraid to overdo it.  
— You can't touch me, — objected Ben, — as you overdo, if you're not doing anything?  
— I'm just afraid that I start to caress you, you'll find me much perverted, and it repels me.... I didn't touch other men, except when wounded, helping to tie up or snuggle up to a partner, closing it by yourself. But... this is for me a bit uncomfortable, — Mick licked his lips, - I... might be able to overcome itself, but it takes time.  
— When I got you off of narcotic intoxication, you do not really objected to my touches and sometimes even sought them, — resentfully said Ben, pursing his lower lip.  
\- Sorry, - Mick shyly extended his left hand to face Ben and stopped her halfway.  
\- I'll let you, - whispered Ben, — do with me what you want...  
Mick's fingers brushed his cheek Benedict. They were warm, even hot. Ben closed his eyes. That was amazing. Fingers ran down her cheek, then walked over his forehead, down to eyes, lingered there. Slid to her lips. Ben felt that Mick patted his lips with the pad of his thumb. Once, and then again. And the fingers disappeared. Ben lifted his gray eyes and looked reproachfully on the other. He sniffed the fingers of his left hand.  
— I love your hands. They are so small and delicate, - softly said Ben, — but strong and... loving.  
— I love the smell of you, Ben, — Mick smiled at the man, - since I — what is your personal magic, it's time to begin. Are you happy?  
— Yes, but how will it be magical?  
— As far as I want! - Mick stood up, clasped her arms... and Ben saw that behind Mick`s unfold a huge silver wings. Once they parted, Mick shook them, feathers, put them behind him and sat down next to Ben.  
— I love you, Ben! You are the only man in my life whom I love and who LOVES me! – Mick, much to the delight Benedict, very timidly kissed the other's lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Ben in exhaustion has leant back on a cool cushion of the moss. Turned his head and looked at Mick`s. He slept curled up, knocking the wings on one side.  
They were lying on top of a large mossy rock. Ben reached. His wings were pulled along with him. Benedict closed his eyes and began to savor the events.

***

— Now you need to give wings, - said Mick, looking at Ben, — for where I am going to drag you, to walk.  
\- And? - Ben licked his lips.  
— I promised you magic, - Mick put his left hand to the chest of Ben. From it flowed the heat. Burning, but pleasant. Ben felt the burning lava instead of blood.  
— And you have very interesting wings turned out, — in the voice of Mick`s sounded undisguised amazement.  
— Is something wrong? - Ben looked over his shoulder. There were two wings. Of course, they were smaller than Mick`s, and the color was different, but when Ben moved his shoulders, they opened up, and Cumberbatch was surprised to see that the feathers of its wings — two-tone.  
— How did this happen? - he asked a friend.  
— Your dreams are now intertwined with my destiny, - he replied, — sapphire color — your dreams, a silver - mine. It surprises me not the color of your wings, and bird. The majority of people have wings or as a butterfly. Rarely no wings at all. Well — flew.  
Mick opened the wings and flew. Ben jumped up, waved his stupid wings. Mick held out his hand. Benedict gratefully clung to it.

— This will be the first and last time, - they flew into the sunset, - I give you this magic, because you need it. But I'm not going to touch you and to kiss. Everything you usually do with me — remains in force. You can caress me, to kiss and hug, but...  
— What? - Ben was intoxicated the evening air; beneath them shone of the lake, darkened forest.  
— If you ever lust will take up, you'd better kill me immediately. Because if you're gonna RAPE ME, I still parted with life. And will not help you no apologies, no vows. You're gonna lose me. FOREVER.  
\- I don't want to hurt you,- Ben flew up higher and looked at Mick`s from top to bottom, - I swear to you, I will NEVER hurt you and will not force you to do what you want.  
— Remember the magic, Ben! — Mick landed on bright green moss, which in the twilight was glowing a warm blue light, - is endemic of this world. When you are sad, moss comforting you when you're angry — it calms you, - Mick sat up and flattened wings on the moss. Ben landed nearby. He looked at Mick`s.  
— What's going on now?  
— Magic.

***

Ben literally melted at the touch of Mick. Fingers and lips were so hot that the skin of Ben burned in places touch. Mick kissed and stroked Ben wherever he could reach. Ben at some point, felt the bursting in of itself. In every cell exploded stars. It was so cool that Ben just stunned by what is happening and have lost sight of what Mick has long been not kissing him. And when Ben in utter exhaustion leaned back on the moss, arms outstretched, legs, and wings, then realized that he had never had such a magical night. And like anything special. No sex, only kissing and petting, but it made Ben just a great feeling.

— Sparrow, — Ben contentedly sighed, turning to the sleeping Mick`s, - it was awesome.  
Mick didn't answer, but his lips flashed a slight smile.  
— You're so cute when asleep, - Ben kissed Mick`s in the corner of his mouth, -you sleep, I now, — Benedict came in with a great idea. To make Mick`s a surprise. Leaving the other asleep, Ben took off into the black sky and flew off in search of gifts.  
He climbed in search of gifts far, but his patience was soon rewarded. Ben saw a cloud, which was rising stars. It was very mystical and fantastic. There were gold, silver, red, blue and green stars. But Ben enjoyed only silver — so they fit the color of the wings Mick`s — and gold — to match the mood of Ben`s. Benedict plucked an armful and went back. Landed on a bluish moss, stumbles flowers in it and sat down.  
Mick stretched out, wings on the moss. Mick's breath was barely audible, but quiet. Ben sat and openly admired his precious friend. Night breeze cooled the overheated skin of Benedict, while he was flying and was looking for a surprise, and Ben is now wanted once again to feel the hot fingers of Mick`s. And the funny thing is that Ben wanted Mick touched his neck, collarbone and lips.  
— Sparrow! You made me happy, — Ben leaned over Mick`s, - and I'm even more in love with you. Sleep well, I won't bother you, I will protect your sleep with the stars.  
Mick something unintelligible muttered, stretched out even more, spread the wings on the full length, clung to the moss and smiled. Ben kissed Mick`s in the corner of his mouth, this time he caught the smile and felt her taste, although this is in principle impossible. But Ben was so excited and happy for him it became possible.


	16. Chapter 16

Mick slept till sunrise. Ben managed to doze off and waking the other missed.  
— Glad you got some slipstream, — the quiet voice of Mick`s woke Ben`s, - and I would gather you're a blue or green flowers, I would not have woken up.  
— Oh, they're dead, - Ben opened his eyes and saw that his surprise bowed heads.  
— This is the night flowers, — explained Mick.  
— You okay? — asked Ben.  
— Yes, thank you. But I think I should die before I found Georgina.  
— Why? — asked worriedly Cumberbatch.  
\- Because these pundits who criticized me, - Mick paused for a moment, Ben realized what Mick missed a word, — they promised me that will upload video with this in the Internet. And so I think that now all breathy discuss.... And your Sophie promised to tell everyone that you're not indifferent to men...  
\- She won't tell, but if the rumors will circulate, I quickly will expose them...  
— It's all really fun, - Mick looked at his friend sadly, - I can send you home right now, and I ... I'll stay. For now, - Mick sighed.  
— We will go home together, - said Ben, — I'll be with you as long as there are forces and possibilities.  
— Well, — said Mick, — if you so wish, I will go with you, but if I end up in a role — Mick swallowed him was unpleasant the thought, - bastards, I will put a bullet in the forehead at the first suitable case.  
— No. I will not allow you to do it, - replied Ben, — I'll take care of you and beat anyone who dare to hurt you.  
\- Thank you, - Mick spread his wings and soared into the blue sky. A few minutes he just bathed in the rays of the local star. Ben could join him, but his wings were gone with the first rays of dawn. Mick flew high, and then began to fall down, wings folded. Ben doesn't have time to get scared, as Mick picked it up. They fell, and the green tops of the trees were rapidly approaching. Ben buried his face in his friend's shoulder and closed his eyes. But the blow never came.

Benedict opened his eyes and saw what lay in the room on bed in old, faded jeans. Jumped up, ran to the window. Exactly. The house of Mick`s, one of the guest rooms. In the open window the wind blew, bringing the smell of the ocean. Ben listened. Downstairs on the porch spoke to the two. By Ben determined that it was Mick and Joe.  
— video ...no, - said Joe, — unexplained energy pulse destroyed and tablet and write. You're in the clear.  
— And bandits? — Mick asked the question.  
— Well, all who are alive are in prison. Two in hospital, prison. Five died...  
— Max?!  
— Roger, - said Joe, — Max hinted to him that they bullied you, and what they don't like crocodiles. All. Roger began to experience in practice a few techniques — bending the RAM's horn and knot. Unfortunately, these five before the court not survived, but max was with all the evidence.  
— Release of one of these bandits, — Mick sighed — Ben wants one of them to part.  
— We think, - said Georgina, — Snezhana guessed it, - Joe sighed, - but you have it very wise, so I decided that Ben will heal your wounds much faster. Sophie broke the engagement.  
\- Ben wasn't?  
— Without explanation. But gossip... have to say that Ben has found herself another girlfriend, and richer...  
-Never mind, - Mick interrupted her, - anyway, I need to stay away from Ben. Because I... I can't understand her feelings for him. I'm afraid that after what I had experienced, Benedict will be broken one day and... — Mick paused.  
— ... and force you to close,- softly finished Joe, — not of this fear. My forecasts are extremely favorable. Ben loves you. Loves very dearly and truly. That's right. But he has to share you with your friends and with those who love you, and you can't divide your heart at all. So you are trying again to block it out. But you can't. Benedict loves you, me, Sherlock, Snezhana and Max. We love you.  
— Max? — Mick's voice sounded incredulous, - why?  
— He is afraid to lose you... there is something that you can't understand, - Joe put his arm around Mick's shoulders.

Ben crawled out onto the porch and was lying on the wooden floor, listening to the conversation. This conversation was not reassigned to him.  
— We all want to protect you from trouble. You're the strongest and the weakest. You can save us, but you still don't trust my friends. Your heart is starved without friends, and you want to make friends with the world. Give peace a opportunity to reveal themselves. You sow peace roses, but it's not your fault instead of roses sometimes grows a Thistle. When the hunger you quench, you will choose those who will really stay with you. Who will save you from depression, who will call you just at the moment when your heart will burst of pain. One who will stop your hand, when your soul will seek peace. And that's when everything will be different. Then you just calm down. It's in your soul will bloom beautiful flowers, but in the heart fluttering butterfly.  
\- I, — Mick's voice sounded sad, - gave Ben the opportunity to see my heart.  
— I know. But you didn't think that Ben...  
— I... I don't know — in the voice of Mick`s heard the tears, - I opened my heart to him literally and thought that Ben would be...  
— Rape you, right?  
— Perhaps, — in the voice of Mick`s Ben heard the undisguised pain, - I was open and helpless before him. We can say that in a sense I gave myself to him. And I expected everything, only not what Ben had done. And he patted my heart and kissed him. ... And I decided that I was probably wrong about Benedict. After all, he could rape me right there, not knowing that I had to endure.... But he... as when I moved away from drugs and was absolutely insane ... Ben was just being gentle with me. I... love him but... I can't be with him because it's wrong. But I already miss touching him... and Ben... now I need. Joe, can you please erase my memory! I have not experienced the craving for him and did not destroy Ben's life!

Here is Ben already could not endure. He rolled head over heels down, grabbing the stunned Mick`s and hugged her.  
\- No, Sparrow, - Ben buried his face in the top Mick`s, and the next words were muffled, - I love you, my little. I would not be able to hurt you in the moment when you opened your heart to me. Lord, I am ready to give my heart only to keep you around. I will sacrifice everything — their careers and lives, only just to be near.  
\- Never mind,- Mick carefully freed from the hands of Benedict, - leave me alone, — he felt that words came out too sharp, added, - I'm sorry.  
Joe smiled.  
— Did you know? — turned to her Mick — that he listens to us?  
\- Yes, - smiled Joe, — he was helpful. And it will be good if you both at some time parted.  
— Are you sure? - Ben stared at her.  
— Yes. Mick will come to you for help, but soon... he might want help. If you fulfilled that dream that you saw when Mick was your bodyguard, then...  
— No! — shouted Ben, once again clutching Mick`s to yourself.  
— The dream will come true only when you break the agreement. And the agreement is YOU don'T COME TO LOS ANGELES for as LONG as MICK did NOT ASK YOU ABOUT IT!  
\- But I have a job?! - Ben looked at Joe.  
— In the next ten months you have contracts with Hollywood will not, - answered Joe.  
— Okay.

***

 

Ben went in early, but not before he caught and killed one of those thugs who desecrated the Mick`s. The bandit tried to escape from prison. The escape was unsuccessful. The body of the bandit was found a week later, after Ben left. The rest of the bandits very quiet and peaceful soak in prison.


End file.
